The present disclosure relates generally to an archery target configured to receive a pointed projectile, such as an arrow. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an archery target providing a three-dimensional representation of at least a portion of an animal.
Archery targets formed as three-dimensional life-size animal simulating archery targets are intended to provide an archer with realistic hunting conditions. Such targets are generally formed of molded foam having a shape resembling that of a game animal, for example a deer or a bear. Due to their size and the level of detail included, such targets are often costly to manufacturer, as thus, are relatively expensive for consumers. Further, the size and weight of such targets make them relatively permanent structures, as opposed to being portable. Accordingly, there is a need for an archery target that provides a three-dimensional representation of at least a portion of an animal without the shortcomings of the three-dimensional life-size animal simulating archery targets.